Who Would've Thought
by obeyshi
Summary: Calleigh&Ryan What will happen when Ryan and Calleigh are forced to share a room after their flight is cancelled?


Title:Who Would've Thought

Pairing: Ryan/Calleigh

Summary:What will happen when Ryan and Calleigh are forced to share a room after their flight is cancelled?

Rating: PG for now, but it will eventually develop into NC-17

---

Seven hours. Seven hours processing a scene, seven hours analyzing evidence, a seven hour

Plane ride going back to Miami from New York and seven hours waiting in the airport after their flight had been cancelled. No, after _all_ flights had been cancelled.

Calleigh never really knew why they had flown her and Ryan out here in the first place but she never really did question Haratio's motives. The case had been wrapped up, and she and Ryan were supposed to be headed home to Miami when something had malfunctioned and all flights were no longer leaving the grounds. She remembers herself almost fighting with the travel agent at the front desk when Ryan stepped in and tried to sweet talk her into giving them information on when they could get out. Monday. Seven days.

Back at another hotel to finally put there stuff down and get some rest, yet another aggravating test was put on Calleigh's temper. No rooms. Apparently because of the flights being ground for the next couple of days they were booked. They never should have checked out in the first place. She had asked if there was anything they could do to help them out but the only thing they had available was one room; two beds thankfully. They signed in while the desk clerk handed her the room key. Calleigh took it in her hand just thankful that she could end this day as she looked at the room number engraved in the front. Seven, and it wasn't looking good.

---

Walking in the room, she was surprised; it wasn't half bad. A little small, but there were two fair sized beds with a nightstand in-between them, a bathroom that looked that it was actually functional and a mini bar in the corner beside the TV.

Ryan walked ahead of her slightly while asking "Which one do you want?" Smiling to herself she replied "Either one. You choose". She should have known that Ryan would even be so polite as to ask which she preferred. Putting his bag down on the bed furthest from the door, Ryan then lied down and stretched out his aching muscles. Calleigh then put her bag on the remaining bed and stated to Ryan that she was going to have a quick shower. Ryan nodded acknowledging her while she unzipped her bag and took out the things she would need.

A while later, Calleigh stepped out clothed in her pyjamas thankful that she had decided to bring these ones with her instead of her other pairs as Ryan rose from his bed and proceeded into the bathroom for his own refreshment. Slipping under the sheets, Calleigh then noticed the remote on the bedside table. Picking it up, she then began to flip through channels in search for something to calm and relax her into sleep. You would think that because of the day they were both having they would be exhausted, and they were. Well at least she was, but that wasn't the problem. She was in the state between sleep and total awareness, which really meant that her mind wasn't working properly but wouldn't allow her to sleep for god now how long now. She was to wound up so watching TV was probably the perfect thing right now.

A few minutes later Ryan emerged from the bathroom in a pair of blue chequered bottoms and a white t-shirt. His hair was still a little ruffled from the moisture and only one word came to mind when Calleigh looked up and saw him standing there, 'cute'. Quickly averting her eyes back to the TV, he made his way to his bed and lied down as well.

"So… what are you watching?" Ryan asks looking over at her, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Not much, mostly flipping" Calleigh replies while turning her head to look at him. "Any preferences?"

"Nope. Anything's fine" He says while giving her a quick smile.

Calleigh knew that smile too well. She really shouldn't because there are other things she _should_ be focusing on like work for instance. 'Should' being the key word. She really couldn't help it. There was something about Ryan that interested her. Something in the way his eyes seemed brighter when he flashed her, or anyone else for that matter, a gleaming white smile of perfection. Calleigh knew she shouldn't have such an interest in her co-worker because nothing good ever comes of it, so she didn't. She put it out of her mind and continued to flip through the un-fascinating life of television.

- 4 hour later -

After an hour of channel surfing they had given up and were finally able to sleep. Slightly shifting in her sleep, a subtle squeak could be heard from Calleigh's bed. A few seconds later another was heard, only this time it was a little louder and without warning a loud crunch followed by a thud filled the then silent air. A light was turned on as Ryan averted his eyes away from the brightness and looked over in Calleigh's direction. Noticing her bed was no longer in the condition it was earlier he quickly jumped off his mattress and made the few steps over. Reaching a helping hand down towards Calleigh he asked "Are you okay?"

Groaning slightly she harshly replied "Yah. I'm fine."

"You sure? What happened" Ryan asked worriedly while Calleigh took his offered hand. Raising her up carefully, Calleigh stepped over the broken wooden pieces of her so called bed frame. Still holding her hand, Ryan guided her away from the destruction.

"I'm really not sure. I was just sleeping, and then… I was on the floor." Calleigh said while the anger and shock slowly deflated.

"Yah well that's definitely a piece of crap." Ryan stated releasing Calleigh's hand.

"You're telling me." Calleigh said while crossing her arms with her newly released hand.

"I'll call down to the desk and see what they can do." Calleigh nodded as Ryan picked up the phone and dialled 1.

A few minutes later Ryan hung up and crossed his arms over his chest as Calleigh had done moments before. Frowning he told her they had no other available rooms and they were lucky they had this one, but they had apologized and offered to cover the bill for the rest of their stay.

"Great, where am I supposed to sleep now?" Calleigh asked with a tone that wasn't exactly a question but more of a comment to herself. That didn't stop Ryan from answering though. "We could share mine if you want. I mean it's big enough… or I could just sleep on the floor." Ryan unfolded his arms and put them at his sides.

"No, I'm sure we'll be fine. It's big enough. Thanks Ryan." Calleigh said with a sweet smile that he could only remember seeing directed at him a few times.

"No problem." Ryan said while he began to get into bed once again but was stopped when Calleigh heard him slightly snickering to himself.

"What's so funny?" Calleigh asked, this time it was actually a question.

"What? Oh, uh… nothing." Ryan said, still smiling.

"Seriously Ryan. It's not funny. My bed broke while I was in it and…" Calleigh began to trail off as she began to smile as well. Soon it broke out into laughter which Ryan had joined into.

The two continued to laugh for a few moments before they climbed into their separate sides of the bed. Ryan on the left, Calleigh on the right. Settling into the mattress Calleigh looked over at Ryan lying beside her, as did Ryan. They looked at each other without saying anything and for some reason it had made both of their stomachs do a flip. They looked away and just as Calleigh was about to turn off the light she spotted something on the ceiling. She stared at it for a few seconds, and then realized what it was. Spider! Just as she was about to say something it disappeared from her line of sight and the only thing she actually saw was something coming down at the corner of her eye.

Calleigh jumped out of bed, throwing the sheets over in Ryan's direction covering her mouth with her hands when she realized that she had let out a small, low, yet embarrassing shriek. Ryan pulled the thrown sheets off his head and with a look of confusion plastered on his face he asked "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Calleigh asked trying to act normal.

"I said what's wrong? Why did you jump out?" Ryan asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"There was a spider and I think it fell in the bed." Calleigh said

"So you through it at me!" Ryan said while jumping out as well.

"I'm sorry; I just wasn't expecting it to happen." Calleigh said while Ryan slowly pulled back the sheets on the bed.

"Do you see it anywhere?" Ryan asked, still moving the sheets around.

Looking around the bed Calleigh spotted it as he pulled the sheet off more. "There! Don't move, let me get Kleenex. Keep your eye on it… the good one!" Calleigh turned and carefully stepped over her pieces of her charred bed. Grabbing a tissue from her carry case, or rather a few, she stepped back over and noticed the spider hadn't moved.

As Calleigh began to move forward to kill it, the spider moved to the left so she quickly moved along with it and squished it furiously making sure it was indeed dead. Lifting the Kleenex up it showed she had been successful. Ryan looked down at the mattress in disgust.

"I like how you squished it on my side." Giving her a classical 'Ryan Wolfe' look.

Calleigh looked down and saw there was a stain; on Ryan's side, from the spider guts.

"Yah and I liked how you gave me the defective bed." Calleigh retaliated.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "We don't even have anymore sheets." Walking over to his things he found his kit and began searching through it.

"What are you looking for?" Calleigh asked interested in what he was doing.

"This." Ryan said as he pulled out a roll of duck tape.

"Duck tape? First of all what are you going to do with that, and why do you carry that in you kit?" Calleigh asked amused.

Ryan just smiled and ripped off two pieces. Placing it back in his kit, he then walked back to the bed and made an 'X' where the spot was. "Well one I'm OCD and that's just going to drive me nuts. That and it's disgusting. I don't want to lye in it. Two, you never know when it's going to come in handy."

"Seriously?" Calleigh said smiling while throwing the tissue in the garbage.

"Seriously. Duck tape fixes everything." Ryan smiles back and pulls the sheet back onto the mattress.

"Alright." Calleigh says while climbing back into the bed with Ryan.

"Okay… so are we good now? Any more bugs around here? Any more freak bed-breaks?" Ryan asks with humour.

"I think we're good now." Calleigh laughs.

"Good night Calleigh" Ryan says.

"Good night Ryan" Calleigh say while clicking off the light.


End file.
